


Taming the Pussycat

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Clothed Sex, Collars, Double Penetration, F/M, Mating Press, Multi, Petplay, Racism, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, double blowjob, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Commission.Being a former member of the infamous White Fang, Blake stood up to the ideals of Faunus equal rights. But when she woke up from being ambushed by two men with opposing views towards her beliefs, she must endure as they make their case against her.Or in simpler terms, Blake gets force petplay by two guys with huge dicks.





	Taming the Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions.
> 
> I had fun writing this fic, since it's not my typical fetish. But it was a good experience!
> 
> As for the updates for my own smuts, the second chapter of Weiss' Trip to Menagerie is on the way!

“Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…”

“Who’s the good little pussycat?”

Blake stared in annoyance as the men in front of her taunt her, using the most common phrase used to call cats to their owners. It would have been fine when someone does it with their pet, but now is definitely not one such situation.

“Hey, wanna sniff some catnip?”

Normally, if she encountered this kind of treatment, she would put as much distance between the racist and her, all the while thinking how she will make him hurt. This time, she was unable to do so. She was bound to a bed by a sturdy chain connected to the collar around her neck. Thankfully, she was still fully clothed, unlike her assailants.

Two men stood before her, with shorts only covering their bodies. Their physique reminded her of those from the huge bodybuilding videos Yang used to watch, their muscles bulging from every possible part of their forms. Even when Blake was on the floor, she knew that they taller than her father. They looked like they were able to take on an Ursa Major in hand-to-hand combat singlehandedly. But what caught her attention besides their muscles, was the appendage between their legs. With their outfits, it doesn’t need much imagination that they were very well-endowed, with their large cock forming not-so-subtle tents on the men’s shorts.

“Wow, I sincerely hope you guys are okay. Your brains may have overheated coming up with those insults.” Blake quipped back, thankful that her voice didn’t stutter in the presence of the muscle-bound freaks. She doesn’t know what happened before her capture, but it was the least of her worries at the moment. In response, the thugs merely laughed as they walked closer to her. As they close their distance, she caught a whiff of their manly musk, the odor triggering a hidden yet natural response that started a reaction on her body; her breaths becoming fast and shallow while her loins began to tingle; much to her chagrin. “You kind of humans are the reason the White Fang exists!”

“Ho-ho! Granite, this one’s got a little bite on her, doesn’t she?”

“Yes she does, Red! I think this little kitty needs to be taught a valuable lesson to respect her owners!”

It was clear that the men knew what was happening to Blake’s body as they went and reveal their naked cocks in front of her. Amber eyes stared in disbelief at their actual size. They were as big as her forearms! Their massive shafts were littered with pulsing veins as the two appendages raised to their full hardness, with their baseball-sized ballsacks coming into view.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Blake yelled, trying in vain to get away from the muscular men, only for her back to meet the wall. “Aaahh!” Not long before, Granite’s large hand grabbed her black locks, barely missing her exposed cat ears as he pulled her towards his cock. “Please! Let me go-ahhk!” As she opened her mouth in pain, her groan was silenced by the thick phallus being shoved into her gaping mouth. Surprised by the intrusion, Blake was about to bite it off, but her captor had already made his move.

“I feel your teeth, and I’ll rip out your cat ears!”

With that, Blake immediately stopped her attempt to retaliate. Instead, she placed her hands on the man’s huge thighs and tried to remove him inside her mouth, but to no avail.

“Gaahk! Glagh! glagh!”

Granite was having fun molesting the Faunus’ mouth, his cock teaching Blake’s mouth on how to suck cock. He was strong enough to brush off her resistance as he forced himself deeper, the gagging of their captive music to his ears. Sure, she might be young, but that meant that she has a tight throat, though it won’t stay tight for too long, given his endowment.

Meanwhile, Red, feeling left out, decided that he might as well get in on the action, moving behind Blake as his friend used the Faunus’ mouth like his toy onahole. He didn’t bother in undressing their captive since he resorted to just ripping a hole to expose Blake’s lower lips. “Hey, she looked like she doesn’t want it, but this pussy’s dripping!”

With her assailant’s cock still deep in her throat, Blake’s scream was muffled as the thick head of Red’s dick pried her pussy lips wide. Slowly, her walls parted like never before, dwarfing any dildo she had ever taken. Her legs shuddered as the slow agonizing movement was drawn out for about half a minute, before the large intrusion came to rest as the head touched her cervix, causing the spit-roasted Blake to shake in ecstasy. Try as she might, the Cat Faunus orgasmed, massaging the unwelcomed cock, much to her chagrin.

Red felt that his cock was caught in a vise as he enjoyed the trembling lower lips. As he gingerly pulled out, he heard the muffled mewls of Blake as she squirmed while he dragged his cock back, before slamming it forward again. He didn’t bother to be in sync with his friend’s thrusts, since this cunt is one of the best holes he ever had, fucking it with wild abandon. He even didn’t bother to rip Blake’s top off since the Faunus’ nubs were erect as he roughly massaged the soft mounds of flesh.

With hands gripping her head and her hips, Blake was trapped in a pleasurable hell, being used as a mere sex toy, an instrument for her captors’ sexual desires. Their ministrations were painful at first, with their thick and long cocks stretching her tight throat and virginal cunt. As they continued using her holes, the pain was replaced by overwhelming pleasure, causing her to orgasm again, the jolt of ecstasy slowly forming cracks around her armor of decency. Blake’s tongue and hips moved slowly to fill her new growing need, her tongue started to wiggle against Granite’s cock and her hips tried to move against Red’s breeding tool.

“Dude, I think she’s starting to get into it!” Granite spoke, noticing Blake’s rough tongue wiggling underneath his cock.

Hearing his pal, Red also noticed that the Faunus’ hips were moving on their own, albeit slow. “Oh yeah! This bitch’s liking it!”

As if to cement their claim, Granite took out his cock from Blake, before cupping her cheeks as he brings her face close to his. “You Faunus are all alike, trying to be equal to us humans. You are all meant to be enslaved, to be used as onaholes and dildos for our needs. “You’re thinking it right now, aren’t you? How we make you feel so good, right?” When all he got were huffs of breath, he signaled for Red to stop fucking Blake, before asking again. “Well, are you?”

As seconds pass, Granite waited for an answer. With Blake not receiving any pleasure, amber eyes stared back at him, trembling as her chest heaved with need. ‘’P-Please! I-I can’t-!”

“Can’t answer a simple question? I guess when you stick a cock into a Faunus, they get all stupid and horny! All that’s in their brains are just sex, right? Come on, tell us: Are Faunus really born to be sex slaves?”

“No! We’re not!” Blake yelled, trying to deny the growing need of her loins as she continued to stare at the throbbing piece of human meat in front of her. “We’re not sex slaves! We are not born to have sex with your large cocks!” she continued her tirade, even when her hands started to play with her lower lips, before whispering, “Large… delicious… cocks…”

“Oh well, I guess that’s it then!” Resting his hard pole across Blake’s face, Granite slowly rubbed it against her. Blake’s breathing quickened as she felt the hot sensation of the human’s shaft, his musk melting her mind. “I think we should let her go. She did say that their kind was not meant to be used as pleasure toys. Shame, we wanted to have a pet Faunus to fuck all day and all night. We even decided to breed her a litter of kittens…” To further weaken her resolve, Red even placed his cock beside her cheek, before smearing what’s left of her pussy juices on her face.

“We-well… I suppose that I can volun-SACRIFICE! Sacrifice myself to be your fuck pet, since I don’t want anyone else getting harassed by you racists…” Slowly, Blake grabbed the two massive shafts, before slowly dragging her tongue across Granite’s. “I don’t _slurp_ want anyone to get bred by these _slurp_ fat human cocks…”

The two men shared a laugh as they watch Blake slobber all over their cocks, entertained that they have turned a staunch Faunus into their own willing fuck toy. Blake mewled as her new masters rubbed her cat ears in appreciation of how good she can make them feel, her tongue slathering their shafts before taking them deep as she plunges the pillars of pleasure deep into her throat. While she was busy deepthroating one cock, her hands would pump the other, before alternating between them.

“Ready for your first serving of cock milk, kitty? Open wide!”

Hooking her fingers into her lips, Blake opened her waiting maw. Granite took a hold of the head once more, before inserting his cock again. Only this time, Blake felt thick, hot jelly gush down into her stomach, her master’s cum filling up her insides as the heat sent her senses into an overdrive, her pussy now gushing her nectar on the floor. The pulsing organ sent her into a euphoria, the rhythmic throb sending jolts of pleasure into her melted mind. When her first master was finished, he removed himself from inside her, but not before smearing what’s left of his cum from his shaft into her face. When it was Red’s turn, she was left a giggling mess, her hands limp on her sides as her broken eyes stare at her other master’s cock in anticipation. She also received the same treatment, deepthroating the dick before spewing its load inside. When it was finished, she rested her hand on her bloated belly, feeling the sloshing cum as the heat calms her nerves. “Th-thank you, masterssss…”

A part of her wanted it to end, to let her rest as her throat and belly ache. Yet a part of her was delighted as she stared at them, their members still stiff and throbbing.

“I think it’s time for a breeding, eh?”

“Right! So… am I gonna breed her or…”

“Let’s take turns. After this bitch births the kids, we’ll see who wins.”

“Sounds good to me!”

Blake managed to rise to her feet before Granite’s hands grabbed her ass, before hoisting him up against his muscular torso. Wrapping her arms and legs around his head and torso, Blake gasped as Red came up from behind, his cock poised to penetrate her untouched rear. As Red inched his cock inside her ass, Granite guided his dick into her slit, an _Eeep!_ Escaping Blake’s lips. Blake went limp again as their shafts rubbed against each other inside her, a thin wall separating the two intrusions as they sheathe themselves into her holes.

“AAH! AHH AHH OOOHH SOOOO GOOOOD!!!!” The room was filled with moans and groans from both parties, neither caring if they were heard from the outside. Blake’s body was trapped between the two thrusting monoliths of human perfection, their cocks hammering her insides as she held on tight into Granite’s neck. The aforementioned man was currently busy with Blake’s chests, her mouth and teeth playing with her erect nubs. In a swift movement, the man tore Blake’s stained white shirt off using his teeth and brute strength, before chomping on her soft mounds of flesh in gusto.

A few more minutes later, both men orgasmed, sheathing themselves fully before letting out another helping of their thick cum. Blake’s bloated stomach grew bigger as the cum from both men swirled deep into her pussy and insides. If she wasn’t ovulating before, it would have definitely impregnated her. Every dollop of cum released caused her to tremble, the force of their ejaculation enough to send tremors into her body.

After what felt like an eternity, Granite withdrew, taking deep breaths as he sat down to one of the chairs in the room. Blake was waiting for Red to release her, only to hear a whisper.

“My turn.”

In one fluid motion, Red slammed her back into the bed. As she tried to recover, Red managed to line his cock into her pussy, before slamming it forward. As Blake screamed in pain, her mouth was caught open as Red forced his tongue into hers, muffling her screams as she engages in a lust-filled kiss. Meanwhile, his body lied atop hers, positioning her to a mating press perfect to breed her naughty pussy. His hard body ground into her breasts, his breath filling her lungs, and his powerful thrusts overloading her mind. With one final thrust, the one with the most power behind it, he finally let out his last remaining load for the night, mixing his cum with this friend’s as their sperm compete to whoever will impregnate their Faunus fuck doll.

At the end of the night, Blake was left a twitching mess; the bed stained by cum escaping her pussy and assholes, her skin caked in dried up cum, and her face wore a broken smile. Before they rested, Granite and Red made sure to change the collar on their pet: replacing her collar with a decorated one, with an inscription that only revealed the words “Pet #1.”

* * *

 

“Blake, are you sure we’re heading the right way? I mean, this place gives me the creeps.” Velvet’s bunny ears drooped as she followed Blake down a dark alleyway. “Are you sure this is the shortcut to the book signing?” Velvet was happy to accompany Blake into one of the Cat Faunus’ hobbies, but she can’t help the feeling that something was different; a feeling that something was wrong.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Said Blake as she suddenly turned around. She swiftly threw something as Velvet, but subtly enough for her to notice.

Velvet’s instincts kicked in as she moved a few steps backward, sensing danger from her friend. She can see Blake’s gleeful, yet terrifying smile as she stared back at her, manic amber eyes staring at her. In her panic, she wasn’t able to feel the small dart that Blake threw at her. As she tried to run, her body unexpectedly went heavy, like lead was filling her limbs. As she fell, a large body managed to catch her.

“He-help! She’s trying to…” Velvet managed to mutter before the sedative managed to get her unconscious.

“Nice work, Pet!” Granite smiled at Blake, hoisting the limp bunny Faunus over her shoulders.

“Thank you, Master.” Blake said as she caught up to her master’s side, on the way to convert another Faunus into her new found calling.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
